


beginning - 1

by radieoactive



Series: 30 Day Tumblr Writing Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge, Gen, Most of these are for OCS, OC-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radieoactive/pseuds/radieoactive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke and Alexis are introduced to the Iris cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beginning - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zeke & Alexis are OCs! Alexis belongs to [roses504](http://roses504.deviantart.com) while Zeke belongs to me. Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: "Beginning"

Colorful symbols and perky, happy-go-lucky banners and signs, decorated with all of the brightest colors -- though most were dressed up in a rainbow, which seemed fitting to the cabin’s theme -- made Zeke want to scream, somewhat particularly in a good way.

 

He’d been told before this that Iris was one of the livelier cabins; you’d find some of the best, creative people in there. The Apollo children even confessed it themselves -- Iris children had great sense of color theory and could sometimes produce masterpieces in less than 5 minutes. Zeke all but felt welcome, though, he was simple, no off-handed streaks of pink or purple in his hair, no sparkly dollar store jewelry covering his wrists or neck. Alexis looked astonished herself, he took note of. Her eyes had widened and so had his.

 

Alexis breathed in and Zeke did also, twins did as twins do. “Let’s go up and knock,” she whispered, breathlessly.

 

Their St. Bernard, a rather large pet named Fluffy, curiously and audibly followed them up the stairs, sniffing and scratching at some random glitter stains on the floor and silver flags perched on columns standing outside the porch.

 

Zeke looked back and watched Butch carry Alexis’ and his own luggage, with ease. Butch’s eyes trailed the ground and although he looked to have no discomfort carrying their carry-on bags Zeke felt that Butch was uncomfortable even then. And Zeke whipped his head around, to stare at Alexis and think thoughts about whatever thing she was doing now.

 

She turned the doorknob, opened the door, Butch went in before Zeke and Zeke felt his fingers grasp the doorframe as he entered the colorful cabin. Two campers sat on a bed near a window; Fluffy pushed through Zeke’s legs to sniff around again and then jumped on an empty bunk, probably Zeke and Alexis’ new beds. There were no indications as to which they would be at but Fluffy made it clear enough as Butch sat up their luggage on the lower one.

 

“Welcome to the Iris cabin,” he said with a puff of air, and Alexis jumped onto her bed.

 

Zeke nodded and Alexis did the same. The pair of campers near the window turned to look at the twins and then smiled, one with orangey-blonde hair in a braid and the other with dark skin and hair colored bright blue. Butch waved a lazy hand to them, they waved, and Zeke chewed loose skin off of his lip.

 

“Are we all of the Iris campers? I know she’s a _minor_ god, but what happened to all of the older people, or do we leave at a certain age--”

 

“There’s Juli, but she’s out sparring, and that’s it. We’re small but powerful, don’t forget that.” Butch crossed his arms, and the blue haired girl played with her bracelet, laughing eyes watching Zeke.

 

“Oh, cool,” Alexis jumped in before Zeke had a chance to speak again. Zeke went over to her and then opened his mouth, petting Fluffy’s large head.

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you guys.” Fluffy barked and Zeke shushed him.

 


End file.
